Destined To Be
by Vikki Valentine
Summary: Harry decided to finish 7th year at Hogwarts with Ron & Hermione while he's planning he doesn't realize all these changes. Ron's with Lavender & Hermione with Krum. This isn't how it's supposed to be! Harry realizes he must to do something before too late


Harry wasn't sure what exactly he was doing. Well, he knew what he had intended on doing, but hadn't exactly figured how he was to do it. He frowned slightly, not exactly in the mood to deal with a talk with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. But there they were walking over to him, but to his surprise none of their voices met his ears.

"Harry! Did you see? Didja? Didja?"

"What Colin?" growled Harry, as he turned around to face the sixth year boy, who grew immensely but still had that scrawny look to him. But you wouldn't expect him to still be so annoying.

"What do you mean: 'what'? The proposal!" he nearly shrieked.

"P-proposal? What proposal?"

"He doesn't know?" asked Neville, grinning.

"You don't, do you Harry?" questioned Seamus.

"No…." said Harry, giving them all skeptical looks.

"He doesn't know!" shouted Dean.

"Oh, Harry…" said Ginny, rushing over. "You mean, he didn't tell you?"

"Who are you talking about? What's going on? Tonks and Lupin, maybe?" Harry asked, looking down at Ginny.

"No! Silly! Besides, at the nervous rate Lupin's going at, Tonks'll have to propose to him!"

"Funny…" said Harry, scanning everyone.

What was going on? Harry was left out of the loop, apparently. While he was upstairs planning things, he hadn't exactly realized proposals were rushing about the school. Obviously it was a shocker he hadn't been informed. Something hit him. Where were Ron and Hermione? ….. _Oh great_….

"Erm… Has anyone seen Ron and Hermione?"

The room spilt into half laughter and the rest whispering, followed by concerned glances between the person they had been speaking to and Harry.

"Ooh, Harry, I'm so sorry," said Ginny, frowning in what seemed like sympathy.

"What?" asked Harry, in frustration. "Will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

The room grew silent as the sound of someone entering the common room was heard and as if on cue, Ron and stepped in, looking around. His eyes set on Harry and he turned pale as a ghost.

"Erm… Harry! Hey…" he said, coughing, as he walked further into the common room all eyes on him.

"Hey, Weasley!" shouted Dean. "How the 'private chat' go?"

"Yeah, Ron! What did she say?" asked Ginny.

Harry stared at his best friend, who obviously wanted them to drop the subject when present in front of him. Harry narrowed his eyebrows and flashed a cheesy smile over at Ron.

"Yeah, Ron! Tell me! What did she say! We just have to know!"

"You know?"

"No, but I'm not exactly a retard, so forgive me for going on the obvious track of things… You asked Hermione to marry you?"

Ron blinked. "No, actually…"

"Stop lying, Ron. It's so obvious that—"

"Harry, really, I—"

"It's okay, Ron. I'm not blind! You can admit it to your best friend for heavens sakes! The whole Gryffindor tower seems to know!"

"LAVENDER! IT WAS LAVENDER!"

"See! I knew you asked—Lavender? What the hell? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What?"

"You don't love Lavender! _Hermione_! What about Hermione?"

"She's back with Victor Krum, Harry… Where have you been these days?"

"What? This is wrong Ron. You love Hermione!"

"Don't tell me who I love, Harry. Me and Lavender have actually worked things through. Hermione and Krum are quite happy actually, it's great. I'm sure once you've worked things out you and Ginny could… Well, you know,"

"That's beside the point. Don't worry about me. Worry about your life! Your making a mistake!"

"Harry, please…" said Ginny, frowning at him. "leave him be,"

"No! Don't tell me you expected Ron and _Lavender_ to be together!" he shouted, trying to refrain from going in hysterics.

"You say it like it's a bad thing! This is why I was afraid to tell you. I wasn't sure how you would react…. We've barely talked in the past few weeks. What's wrong with you?"

"Look you know very well that I didn't even want to come back to Hogwarts! I need to make a plan to get out of here… I can't even—This isn't the place or time to discuss this and you know it!"

"Care to go somewhere private then?" snapped Ron.

"Please!" groaned Harry.

"Room of requirements?"

"Room of requirements, it is," snapped Harry, making his way out of the common room, nearly running into Hermione in the process.

"Harry! Guess what?" she squealed.

"Not now, I probably already know. Your coming with me!" he said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the common room.

"Okay--Ooh, hi Ron!"

"Hey, Hermione," he groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Harry has a different opinion on the propsal--"

"Ooh, how'd it go? She say yes?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Oooh! Ron! Congradulations!"

"Don't congradulate him!" snapped Harry.

"Why not? Oooh... Is this the different opinion you were referring to, Ron?"

"Yes, in fact, it is, Hermione," said Ron, promptly.

"Oh, will you two stop flirting?"

Ron and Hermione shot glares over at Harry. Hermione ripped apart from Harry's grip and scowled at him.

"Honestly Harry..." she started as Harry started his three paces. "What is going on?"

"He thinks we belong together!" said Ron, grinning. "Isn't that something?"

"What? Harry, me and Victor--"

"Save it, I told you I already had an idea," said Harry, glaring as he opened the door.

Hermione frowned as she made her way inside the room, it was a very comfortable enviroment. Similar to what they used for those old D.A meetings. She sat down on a big couch and looked over at Harry, who sat in a lounging chair.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing... Well, it is something, just-- You two are supposed to be together..."

"Harry, you can't do this. Stop being a brat and--"

"Ron!"

"It's true!" shouted Ron. "Always wanting things his way!"

"Oh, will you shut up?" said Harry.

"You two, just stop it! Sit down Ron," insisted Hermione, as she yanked Ron's shirt to force him on the couch. "So, what's the point you need to make? You have five minutes, start talking."

* * *

Well, that was just an idea I started on... Evil ideas... Never let me finish anything! But anyways... I need an opinion to continue and such... Heh. Reviews are appreciated, thanks.


End file.
